Revelation
by Darkling Pixie
Summary: Revelations are imminent (HD Slash, mention of other pairings)
1. Default Chapter

Revelation-Chapter One  
  
Draco listened to the storm raging outside his bedroom window, deep in thought.   
  
"Harry?" Draco asked from his position, his head pilowed on the chest below him.   
  
"Hmm?" Harry replied his attention a little distracted as he ran his fingers through the shock of blonde hair covering his naked chest. Draco snuggled further into the warm body underneath him.  
  
"Are we ever going to tell them about us?" Draco asked a little hesitantly. Harry shifted underneath Draco's weight and pulled the boy tightly into his arms.   
  
"Of course, but we have to make sure you are out of danger first." Harry said planting a light kiss on the top of Draco's head.   
  
"Well, I think I am. I mean my Dad's in Azkaban and Dumbledore promised to protect me from Voldermort, and of course I'm in your arms which is the safest place on Earth anyway." Draco finished with a grin. Harry grinned at Draco in return and rolled them both over planting his lips on Draco's. Draco moaned at the back of his throat before tightening his hands in Harry's dark, unruly hair and deepening the kiss. Harry moaned in reply and the lovers lost themselves in each others arms for the remainder of the night.   
  
********************************  
  
"So how are we going to break it to them?" Harry asked his lover as they were getting dressed. A sly grin appeared on Draco's face as he moved to his lover and wrapped his arms around the robe clad waist in front of him. Draco lowered his lips to his lovers neck and began to kiss and nibble the soft skin there. Harry's head lolled back onto Draco's shoulder and he moaned softly.   
  
"Well," Draco said between licks, nibbles and kisses "I think we should just go into the Great Hall and start shagging on the teachers table." Harry chuckled and rubbed himself against his lovers body.  
  
"The idea has merit, however I don't really think it would be appreciated, especially by Snape." Draco laughed and pulled his lover tight against his body.   
  
"Gods can you imagine the look on his face?" Draco said through helpless giggles into his lovers neck. Harry joined in his laughter and they both fell against each other to support themselves. When they had finally calmed down Harry spoke once more.  
  
"Seriously Dray, how are we going to tell them?" Harry said, a slightly worried expression across his features.   
  
"I think we should just act like lovers, the way we do when we're alone and when they ask, just tell them the truth."  
  
"Well, not exactly the way we do alone or we're likely to be back to the shagging on the table thing again." Both laughed at this, then moaned at the mental image the scenario provoked.   
  
"We really need to get to class." Harry said half-heartedly.   
  
"I know." Draco sighed, itching to hold his lover and do a number of unmentionable things to him.   
  
"Come on." Harry said taking his lover's hand and leaving the dormitory to head to their first lesson, potions.   
  
*******************************  
  
"Mr Potter, how nice of you to join us." Professor Snape sneered at the student entering his classroom. Snape was slightly confused when Harry pulled a slighty annoyed looking Draco Malfoy behind him and they both took seats, next to each other. Snape raised an eyebrow in the direction of the blonde haired boy and recieved an answering glare which threw him completely. Snape became even more confused when Harry reached over and placed his hand on top of Malfoy's, entwining their fingers. Snape decided to ignore this sudden development and returned to teaching his class.  
  
Across the room, however, Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger were far more interested in what their best friend. Harry-the-boy-who-lived-Potter was doing currently holding hands with the pride of Slytherin. Well, to be more accurate, Hermionie was wondering, Ron was fuming.  
  
"What the hell is he doing with Malfoy?" Ron hissed under his breath to the Gryffindor sat to his side. Hermionie didn't answer Ron as she was busy watching the two in question. Hermionie started slightly when she saw Draco lean over and place a short, sweet kiss on Harry's lips. She then noticed the loving look that passed between the two boys.  
  
"Ron, look at them. I think they are in love." She whispered to him. Ron began to splutter an outraged answer when Hermionie grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the table across the room where Draco and their friend sat.   
  
"Oh" Ron sighed slightly when he saw the loving look and slight caresses between the two. Ron especially homed in on the look on Draco's face and his breath caught slightly. "Oh bloody hell, they really are in love, aren't they Hermionie?" Hermionie nodded slightly, still slightly in shock over their friend's choice of partner.   
  
"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, would you kindly inform the entire class what is so enthralling that you are incapable of paying attention in my class?" Both Hermionie and Ron's heads swung around to meet the venomous glare of the potions master.   
  
"Nothing, professor." Hermionie and Ron stated a little loudly through fear of being caught.  
  
"Well, know that whatever it was has caused you to lose twenty points from Gryffindor." Ron groaned slightly and turned back to his parchment while Hermionie picked up her quill ready to write.  
  
The lesson went on uniterrupted from then on, bar one from Neville when his cauldron exploded. Snape looked distinctly unimpressed when this occured but Snape had a constant look of disapproval, so nobody really noticed.   
  
When the lesson finished Ron and Hermionie grabbed their things and moved quickly to the table at the back of the room where Draco and Harry were picking up their books and talking quietly.   
  
*******************************  
  
"Do you think they noticed?" Darco asked quietly. Harry chuckled and ran his hand through Draco's hair.  
  
"Well you weren't exactly hiding those kisses you kept giving me now were you?" Harry said with laughter in his voice. Draco pouted slightly.  
  
"I thought you liked it when I kissed you" Draco stated with mock dejectedness.   
  
"Oh Dray, sweetie, you know I love it when you kiss me." Draco continued to pout and so Harry swooped down and captured Draco's lips with his own. Draco moaned when Harry deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. A rather loud cough from behind them broke the two apart slightly. Harry pulled his lips from Draco's mouth and looked over his lover's shoulder at the two people stood behind him.   
  
"Hey Ron, Mionie." Harry said turning Draco in his embrace and against his chest. Draco nodded a greeting before burying his head in Harry's shoulder and leaning into his lover's embrace.  
  
"Hey Harry." Hermionie said calmly while Ron stood gawping at the couple. Harry sighed and ran his cheek over Draco's hair before speaking.  
  
"Shall we go outside and talk about this?" Harry asked calmly. Hermionie nodded and turned to face the door. When she noticed that Ron was still stood in the same poistion she turned back and dragged him out behind her.   
  
******************************** 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"So, it would appear that you two are together." Hermione said calmly, a slight smile gracing her features. Harry and Draco shared a small smile before nodding in unison. Harry pulled the blonde Slytherin into his arms and contentedly nuzzled his nose into Draco's neck, Draco letting his head loll back onto his lover's shoulder. Hermione's smile grew as she watched the two former enemies interact. Ron, however, stood his mouth wide open and bearing a striking resemblence to a guppy fish at feeding time. However, when Ron had shaken himself from his stupour he began to laugh, it began as a slight chuckle and progressed to an all-out belly laugh which shook his entire being. Hermionie, watching her friend's behaviour also began to giggle, soon joining him in his uproarious laughter.   
  
"Do you think we made them go insane love?" Draco asked as he titled his head up to face his lover. Harry smiled down at the boy in his arms and pulled him tighter against his body.   
  
"I'm not sure baby, although this is going better than I imagined. I thought Ron would be attempting to tear your head off at this point, not laughing off his own." Harry said with a wry smile. Draco smiled falsely in return, worry evident in his eyes. Noticing this Harry turned Draco around to face him and kissed his lover lightly on the lips. "What's wrong Dray?" Harry asked moving aside a lock of hair that had made its way into Draco's eyes. Draco lowered his gaze and a slight blush made its way across his face.  
  
"You've given up a lot for me Harry, you could lose your friends and it's all because of me. I'm not worth it Harry." Draco placed his hand lightly on Harry's chest before sighing deeply.   
  
Harry pulled Draco tightly to his body and kissed his love deeply. "Draco, you are worth it. I'd give up everything for you, you're my everything. I love you more than words can say and I'd give up my life for one moment with you. If my friends can't accept that then they aren't worth having. I love you Dray, my Dray." Harry said firmly ghosting his fingertips over Draco's features. A tear fell from Draco's eye and a beaming smile appeared.   
  
"I love you my Harry." Draco said nuzzling his cheek into Harry's palm.  
  
"You guys are so cute!" Harry and Draco heard breaking into their little world. Hermionie was grinning madly, her exclamation having caught Draco and Harry's attention. The couple noticed Ron and Hermione regarding them with matching expressions of wonder, Ron's being more subtle than Hermione's. Ron's face broke out once more into a massive grin and he chuckled lightly.  
  
"Ok Ron I have to ask, what is so damn funny?" Harry asked tightening his arms around Draco once more. Ron stopped chuckling, but the smile never left his face.  
  
"It's just there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while." Ron said cryptically in a tone of voice that was intended to drive a person crazy wondering what they were talking about.  
  
"What?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously. 


	3. Chapter Three

Just want to say thanks to my reviewers, I greatly appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you thought.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger Slytheretta! I hope this satisfies you. It may take a few days for me to update again as I have all my A-Level Film Studies coursework due in on Friday! Copious amounts of bugger. Anyway, read on Macduff and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ron continued to be silent until the look on both Harry and Hermione's faces was one of pure annoyance as yet unchartered by the bravest of souls. Intervention, surprisingly enough, came from Draco.   
  
"Ron for christ's sake would you bloody well tell them already!"  
  
Ron smiled hesitantly and ducked his head in the face of the steady glares being directed at him from the combined force of Harry, Hermione and Draco.   
  
"I'm kinda in love with someone." Ron said quietly. Neither Harry nor Hermione's glare lessened in it's intensity. Their expression screamed 'elaborate'. Apparantly it didn't scream loud enough as Ron continued to stare at the floor holding his tongue. Eventually Ron wilted and blushed slightly.   
  
"With Pansy Parkinson." Harry and Hermione's jaw dropped simultaneously and they blinked at Ron owlishly. Draco's reaction was the least predictable as he began to laugh uproariously. Clutching his gut, Draco leaned back against Harry's body and howled his laughter into his lover's neck.   
  
"Pansy! *giggle*...your...your in love with Pansy!" Draco panted out through his laughter. Ron however, had a thunderous look on his face and was advancing on Draco, looking quite prepared and willing to throttle the blonde Slytherin currently looking like he was on laughing gas.   
  
"You'd better shut your bloody mouth Malfoy, I happen to love her and I have for a while!" Ron yelled at Draco grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. Harry finally regained the ability to speak and growled at Ron pulling Draco into his arms protectively. Draco stopped laughing and snuggled into Harry before turning to face Ron a now calm look on his face.   
  
"I meant nothing by it Ron. I think it's great, it's just she's been in love with you for so long now it's ridiculous." A Dumbledore-ish smile and accompanying eye-twinkle gracing his features. Ron's face drained of all colour before he began to grin. Draco watched on in wise amusement as the grin got bigger and Ron's face regained it's colour.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked excitedly. Draco merely nodded and watched as Ron literally bounced out of the corridor. As Harry and Hermione returned to normalecy Draco continued to grin and took advantage of his current position and snuggled into his lover's warmth placing his arms over the ones wrapped aroung his waist. Draco waited for his lover to regain his powers of speech and the anticipated outburst which would inevitably follow. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
As Harry broke from his shock induced stupour he became aware of his situation and surroundings. Draco was currently snuggled in his arms and Hermione was stood, mouth agape looking ready to collapse.

"Huh, he what-I didnt...Huh?" Hermione said her ability to be articulate sadly lacking.

Draco sniggered, "How verbose Granger, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Hermione, however, was still so stunned that she continued to stand perfectly still attempting to lower her jaw through the floor. Harry was a little more aware and at his boyfriend's comment slapped him lightly upside the head. Draco grumbled slightly before snuggling further into Harry's embrace and burying his face in his lover's neck. Draco felt Harry's chest rumble slightly before he heard the slight cough the brunette emitted.  
  
"Did he just say that he was in love with Pansy? As in Slytherin-Pansy-Parkinson-Pansy?" Harry asked bewilderment evident in his tone.  
  
"Yes love, he did, unless of course you know another Pansy in the school." Draco said contentedly nuzzling Harry's collarbone.   
  
Harry shocked look continued for a few seconds before a grin began to creep across his features. Harry emitted a small laugh before speaking. "Well bugger me! Our Ron in love with Pansy, now that's a turn up for the books!" Harry continued to look a cross between amused and shocked and looked down at his lover. Seeing the grin on Draco's face, Harry answered it with one of his own, tightening his arms around the blonde in his arms. Harry looked up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was still wide open her eyeballs making an admirable attempt to leap out of their sockets. Seeing this Harry was struck by the memory of his friend's crush on Ron.  
  
"Oh, God, Mione I'm sorry, this must be so hard for you to deal with." Harry said disentangling himself from his lover's embrace and making his way to his friend's side.   
  
Having regained control of her faculties Hermione turned to look at her friend, a look of genuine confusion emblazoned across her features. "What are you talking about Harry? Why would this be hard to deal with? I mean, yeah it's a shock and all, but Ron's one of my best friends. If Pansy makes him happy, then I'm happy for him. I just really wasn't expecting that. He's never even mentioned fancying her." Hermione said a slight look of annoyance replacing the confusion. "I can't believe he didn't tell me." Hermione swung around to face Harry, who had moved back to Draco's side, and practically snarled at him. "For that matter, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Hermione cried, outraged.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know, he told me when he told you! He's never mentioned a thing to me either!"   
  
Harry tightened his arms around Draco and glared at Hermione.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend and moved to stand before he and his boyfriend. "Not Ron, you idiot, you and Malfoy! I can't believe you didn't tell me." Hermione said sadness evident in her tone. "Do you not trust me or something?"   
  
"Of course I trust you Mione, but we wanted to keep this a secret to keep Draco, and you and Ron safe. If I'd told anyone about us, it would have put Draco in danger from his father and the person who knew as well. I couldn't risk you, Ron or Draco like that." Harry looked up at his friend forlornly from under his lashes.   
  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Hermione said moving forward to pull her friend into a hug. "It's just, so much seems to have been going on with you and Ron and neither of you have told me a thing." Hermione said rubbing her hands up and down Harry's back gently. Harry remained in Hermione's embrace for a few moments before returning to his lover's arms and burying his face in that ivory neck once more.


End file.
